five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Night at Freddy's
Last Night at Freddy's is a game created by WEeGeE I. It is about Freddy Fazbear waking up in a hotel room and not able to remember anything that happened last night. He must discover what happened by finding photos. Unlockable Characters Freddy - Unlocked upon starting the game. Freddy is blunt, rude, and has anger issues. He often murders whoever makes him mad. Freddy is a balanced character Bonnie - Unlocked upon finding his face. Bonnie is secretive, goth-seeming,and slightly sadistic. Bonnie is a character who can use strength in battles. Toy Chica (beakless) -Unlocked upon stealing her beak. beakless Toy Chica is nice at first, but back-stabbing when you're not looking. Beakless Toy Chica can use charm in battle to daze her opponent, then use gossip to deal damage. Foxy - Unlocked upon opening his curtains. Foxy is pretty nice, but has an extremely short fuse. Foxy has extra speed in battle, making him hit twice with most moves. Toy Golden Freddy (my version) - You unlock him by defeating Shadow Michael Jackson and clicking him in the office. He can use no weapons except his special one, the Big Hammer (See items). He can use all abilities You can switch between these characters at any time, other than battles or dialogue. Other characters Balloon Boy - The game's most pointless character. balloon boy can appear randomly to steal your batteries (see items). he is very annoying Puppet - The Puppet is the game's merchant. He always has a deal for Freddy and the gang. You unlock him as a merchant after the first mission (wind the music box) Golden Freddy - Golden Freddy appears if you spend 10 minutes on one photo. He gives you hints to complete that mission and get the photo. Cranky Kong - says "git gud" every time you click hint without waiting 10 minutes. Items Potion of Alcohol - Used to increase your accuracy in battle, but decreases speed, which makes opponents have time to dodge. Battery - Used to power the Flashlight Wand, and is easy to find anywhere. Balloon Boy steals these. Flashlight wand - A weapon you get from Puppet for free, the starter weapon. It can be equipped by everyone. Swords - Only equippable by Freddy. a sword is obvious. Staff - Only equippable by Toy Chica. Same as sword. Axe - Only equippable by Bonnie. Same as the sword and staff. Bow - Only equippable by Foxy. Same as the sword, staff, and axe. Big Hammer - Only equippable by Toy Golden Freddy. The most powerful weapon. Golden hammer like Mario's in Paper Mario: TTYD. Enemies Phantom Animatronics - Generic enemy. Shadow Animatronics - Generic enemy. Camera - Generic enemy. Phantom Great Mighty Poo - 1st boss. Road Runner - 2nd boss. Golden Bowser - 3rd boss. Shadow Micheal Jackson - Secret boss. Trivia * This game is my take on an FNAFB type game. * This game is gud. * There are the same hallucinations from the 1st FNAF game, but when they activate you see a mushroom in the corner. * The maker of this game is gud. Category:Games